Un amor fuera de lo común
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: ¿Qué harías si de la nada te encuentras con un niño en la calle completamente solo? Eso mismo pensó nuestra querida Mikan, sin saber en los problemas en que se metería. [Adaptación] Espero que lo disfruten. [Detenido]
1. Prólogo

**[Sakura Aldana]**

**- Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. Esta es una pequeña adaptación del manga Merupuri. -**

**-[Un amor fuera de lo común.]-**

**Prólogo. **

**.**

**..**

…

Había una vez en un mundo muy lejano, fuera del alcance del mundo que habitamos los humanos… un reino donde habitaban cientos de criaturas fantásticas: hadas y duendes predominaban en aquel lugar, los cuales, eran gobernados por seres con poderes superiores a cualquier criatura que existiera allí, la magia de estos seres se basaba principalmente en un elemento: fuego, tierra, aire y agua. Dioses.

Sin embargo, el fuego era el que tenía el poder en aquel reino.

Los dioses del fuego poseían la corona de aquel reino y por ende vivían en el palacio principal. La familia que tenia la corona se integraba de cuatro personas: los reyes y sus dos príncipes.

El mayor de ellos y el primogénito, un chico de casi 18 años, llamado Tsubasa de cabellera negra y ojos azules tan profundos como el lago que separa el Castillo del fuego con el del aire.

Su segundo hijo y no por ello el menos importante, un niño de 10 años de cabellera color azabache, como la noche, quien poseía una mirada color carmesí que haría estremecer a cualquiera, sino fuera porque el pequeño príncipe aun era menor de edad. Su nombre es Natsume.

Cada hijo tenía a su persona de confianza, él cual cuidaba de ellos y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su amo, Tsubasa tenía como acompañante, a una pequeña hada de cabellera y ojos azules, la cual no media más de 30 cm, pero su magia era realmente sorprendente. Por otro lado el pequeño heredero de la familia, Natsume tenía a su lado, a su fiel acompañante: Reo, un hombre alto y de cabellera tan negra como la de su amo y con una aura asesina, gracias a la increíble habilidad que este poseía.

Ambos hermanos eran totalmente diferentes, y no solo era el hecho de que cada uno fue traído a la vida por madres distintas, sino por el carácter de cada uno, el primogénito poseía una personalidad amable, pero demasiado burlona y posesiva, al contrario, su hermano menor, tenía un carácter serio, pero llegando a la arrogancia y la altanería.

Ambos habían acudido a la escuela de magia más famosa del reino, Gakuen Alice, sin embargo Tsubasa no era bueno con los hechizos a diferencia de su pequeño hermano, quien dominaba la mayoría de estos a su corta edad… aparte de tener un control de su elemento, el fuego, cosa que no podía el hermano mayor.

Todos vivían pacíficamente en ese lugar, sin pensar que un error por parte del hermano mayor, traería un cambio drástico a sus vidas.

**.**

**..**

…

En un mundo paralelo a este, vivíamos nosotros los humanos, seres normales y comunes, que lo único que hacíamos era autodestruirnos unos a los otros; o eso es lo que pensaban aquellos dioses ¡porque ellos sabían de nuestra existencia! Pero nosotros ignorábamos la de ellos.

En este mundo habita una chica castaña de 15 años, llamada Mikan dueña de uno de los 4 espejos legendarios, la cual ignora completamente su pasado o el de sus antepasados, ella solo se dedica a vivir en paz, tratando de hacer realidad su sueño, casarse y formar una familia feliz. Sin saber lo que muy pronto está a punto de ocurrir. ¿Destino? Tal vez… sin embargo no lo podrán evitar.

**.**

**..**

…

**[N/A] **

**Dedicado a mi pequeña amiga SakuraChibi58 ^^ **

**Gracias por leer **


	2. Capitulo 1 Un niño extraño

**- Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. Esta es una pequeña adaptación de la manga Merupuri. -**

**-[Un amor fuera de lo común.]-**

- Capitulo 1. Un niño extraño -

- Se ha acabado querido hermano – susurro un chico de cabellera negra mientras un libro viejo descansaba sobre su mano derecha. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus labios para después recitar un conjuro mágico. Una luz extraña ilumino aquella habitación del castillo del fuego.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación un niño de diez años dormía plácidamente, aun era de noche y el día anterior había entrenado arduamente a lado de su sirviente, Reo. Al parecer los conjuros mágicos eran más fáciles para él. Se removió incomodo en la cama cuando aquella luz llego hasta él, esto no fue desapercibido por su fiel sirviente, quien rápidamente se percato del conjuro que lanzaba el hermano de su amo.

- Señor Natsume – llamo Reo mientras removía al pelinegro, este rápidamente abrió sus ojos carmesí y se incorporo en la cama. – Vamos.

Rápidamente el chiquillo salió de la cama y siguió al hombre que lo guiaba a través del oscurecido castillo. Llegaron a una habitación donde lo único que se podía ver en el centro era un enorme espejo con figura de una estrella de David.

– No hay duda, es la magia del príncipe Tsubasa… al fin llego – comento el hombre mientras cubría a su amo con una fina capa, ya que la noche era helada. – Deprisa. Por favor atraviese el espejo. – Rápidamente Natsume cruzo aquel gran espejo dejando atrás a su sirviente de melena color azabache.

**. . . **

En el mundo de los humanos, una chica castaña caminaba con un poco de pereza por las calles de Tokio, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela y cargaba en el hombro derecho su bolsa, de la cual saco un pequeño espejo con forma de estrella de David. – Parezco cansada... – Comento mientras tocaba su mejilla izquierda, atenta en el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo – Ah bueno… me quede viendo la serie hasta el final la noche pasada… es normal – comento con una gran sonrisa. – Es que es realmente bueno… el drama "El matrimonio perfecto" – recordó mientras trataba de guardar el espejo nuevamente en la bolsa, pero no se percato que este cayó al suelo.

Ella siguió caminando, sin tomar en cuenta que el espejo se quedaba cada vez más atrás, de repente una luz empezó a salir de aquel objeto y una mano se logro ver a través de él. En pocos segundos un niño pelinegro había cruzado a través del espejo de la castaña.

La chica ya había dado vuelta en la esquina de aquella calle, cuando una ventisca cruzo revolviendo su cabello castaño, cuando esta paso decidió sacar el espejo para comprobar que su cabellera estaba en orden, pero no lo encontró… – ¡¿Dónde está el espejo?! – Grito mientras corría de nuevo hacia la calle, después vio su reloj – Por culpa de ese espejo voy a llegar tarde – se lamento, pero cuando volvió a la esquina donde había dado vuelta se paró en seco cuando vio a un niño de mirada carmesí con su espejo en la mano.

Para ella ese niño era extraño por las ropas que llevaba puestas… Mientras tanto el niño estaba distraído viendo el objeto que tenía en la mano, después de unos segundos su mirada carmesí se cruzo con la avellana que lo observaba atentamente. – Lo recogí – comento Natsume mostrando el espejo – Oye tú, ¿es tuyo este espejo? – pregunto a la castaña.

- Si, gracias – contesto Mikan con una leve sonrisa fingida. "¿tu? ¿Qué le pasa a este niño raro y maleducado?" pensó con enojo, tratando de seguir fingiendo su sonrisa. "Pero es tan lindo…" recalco cambiando su semblante por uno más tierno. – Hey pequeño… mi nombre no es "tu" – dijo acercándose a Natsume "Adoro esa cara tan linda" pensó con voz chillona. Estaba a punto de tomar el reloj pero la campana del instituto sonó – ¡No puedo llegar tarde! – grito mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su escuela, olvidando su espejo y dejando al niño ahí, solo.

**. . . **

- Estuvo cerca – suspiro Mikan con alivio al llegar a los casilleros de su escuela, había llegado a tiempo, limpio el poco sudor que cubría su frente, pero una chica la llamo.

- Buenos días Mikan – saludo una chica pelinegra y de ojos color violeta. La castaña volteo y saludo como siempre, con una gran sonrisa. – Otra vez llegas justo a tiempo… seguramente estuviste viendo ese estúpido drama. – comento la pelinegra con fastidio.

- No es estúpido – se defendió Mikan – Sabes muy bien que ese drama expresa todo lo que yo quiero en el futuro… un hombre estupendo, un romance estupendo, una familia estupenda… - pero la pelinegra la interrumpió.

- Estas loca… ¿Y cómo sabes que será tan "estupendo" el hombre que elijas? – ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Por eso he decidido que el primer hombre que me bese será mi persona predestinada – decía la castaña con estrellas brillantes en los ojos - ¡Sí! ¡Así debe de ser! – Hizo una mano puño – Después nos casaremos cuando yo cumpla 20 y tendremos una familia estupenda – se dirigió a donde estaba Hotaru, pero esta ya había desaparecido en el interior del salón. – Malvada – susurro la castaña siguiendo a su amiga.

Cuando Mikan entro Hotaru ya se encontraba en su asiento leyendo un libro, sabía que si la molestaba, ella la golpearía. – Buenos días Sakura – saludo un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

- Buenos días Nogi – contesto Mikan mostrando una radiante sonrisa. Para después sentarse junto al chico rubio.

- Veo que has llegado justo a tiempo. – comento Ruka mientras repasaba sus apuntes. La castaña asintió.

- Es verdad… pero esta vez iba a llegar más temprano a no ser por… - pero cayó al recordar que no había tomado de vuelta su espejo. – El espejo. – susurro ganándose una mirada curiosa del chico. Rápidamente Mikan llevo ambas manos a su cara "Olvide aceptar el espejo… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡No puedo salir de la escuela!" pensó con desesperación ante la mirada confusa del rubio.

**. . . **

- ¡Espera Mikan! – grito Hotaru al ver como su amiga salía corriendo del salón después de que las clases terminaran. La castaña corrió al lugar donde se había encontrado con el chico pelinegro y cuando por fin dio vuelta en la esquina se sorprendió al ver al chico en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

- Olvidaste tomar el espejo – reclamo el niño pero después su rostro cambio - ¿Estas bien? ¿No llegaste tarde verdad? – pregunto el niño extendiendo el espejo para que ella esta vez sí lo tomara.

- Si. Fue bien… - comento la chica con sorpresa. – Gracias – se acerco al pelinegro - ¿No me digas que has estado esperando todo este tiempo? – pregunto mientras observaba más detenidamente sus extrañas ropas.

- No tenía otra opción – contesto mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia. – No conozco el lugar, así que esperaba que tú vinieras a buscarlo.

- Hey espera un momento – lo interrumpió la castaña – No soy "tu". Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura – dijo la castaña señalándose - ¿Y tú eres?

- Natsume Hyuga. – respondió el chico con altanería. La castaña sonrió.

- Entonces… Natsume ¿De qué embajada eres? – pregunto la castaña mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del niño. Pero este solo se limito a señalar el espejo que la chica ya tenía en la mano, confundiendo a Mikan.

- Vine a través del espejo – contesto como si nada.

- ¿Este espejo? – Mikan trato de asimilarlo. – Natsume… no digas mentiras así. – regaño la castaña con un poco de molestia. Después se acerco más al rostro del pelinegro.

- ¡Que grosera! ¡Nunca miento! – grito el pequeño enojado. – Es la primera vez que me cruzo con alguien tan grosero. – dijo Natsume para después desviar su rostro ya que sus mejillas estaba cubiertas por un leve sonrojo.

"Este niño ¿De qué cuidad vendrá?" pensó la castaña mientras se incorporaba nuevamente. – El llamarme "Tu" también es grosero – contraataco molesta. – Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda y adiós – dijo dando la vuelta para ir a su casa. Pero el niño la llamo.

- ¿En serio no sabes nada de ese espejo? – la castaña volteo.

- Este espejo me lo dio mi abuela. – comento un poco intrigada, pero después cambio su semblante. – Bueno, que importa… Adiós. – volvió a dar la vuelta. Sin embargo dejar al niño ahí solo, no le agradaba. Giro un poco mientras caminaba y se percato de que el chiquillo no apartaba la mirada de ella… "¿Estará perdido?" pensó, así que ante esta idea regreso a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está tu embajada? Te llevare allí. ¿Estás perdido verdad? – pregunto una vez que estaba a su lado nuevamente. Pero Natsume negó con la cabeza.

- No. Estoy esperando a mi amigo. – contesto.

La castaña iba a dar media vuelta, pero no lo logro… - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

**. . . **

- Debes tener hambre… - dijo la castaña poniéndose su delantal rosa. El niño pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala con la televisión encendida. – Te preparare algo. – dijo con una sonrisa, pero el niño rápidamente esquivo su mirada color miel, lo cual simplemente ignoro la castaña.

Comenzó a cocinar pero algo en la televisión la interrumpió. _`No espero nada especial… Ahora mismo, tu, yo y los niños somos felices, ese es el mejor regalo'_ Se escucho en la televisión. "Él puso "El matrimonio perfecto" pensó con estrellas en los ojos la castaña, corrió a la sala y se sentó a verlo.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – pregunto confundido Natsume, con cara de asco.

- Si. Es que es lo mejor. He grabado todos los episodios, llena mi corazón de amor. – contesto la castaña mientras regresaba a la cocina. Pero su aura romántica no desaparecía. "Para crear una familia estupenda, hay que encontrar un hombre estupendo" pensó la castaña, quien se encontraba en las nubes, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que Natsume se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué ingredientes estas mezclando a la vez? – pregunto Natsume, provocando que Mikan se asustara, soltando el tazón de la mezcla la cual cayó en la cabeza de ambos.

- Huevo, leche y harina… lo sientes – contesto la castaña con el tazón en la cabeza, Natsume asintió. La castaña suspiro – vamos a bañarnos. – y así guio al niño al cuarto de baño.

- Deberías ser capaz de lavarte tu propia espalda ¿sabes? – comento la castaña quien se encontraba envuelta en una toalla mientras tallaba la espalda del pelinegro. - ¿Te habías bañado solo antes?

- ¡Nunca! – grito el pelinegro con fastidio.

- Chico raro – se quejo la castaña.

- Raro, raro. ¿A quién llamas raro? Chica grosera. – grito Natsume mientras le aventaba agua. La castaña sonrió, a pesar de la extraña situación, era divertido estar cerca de aquel pequeño.

- Pero eres realmente raro – canturreo burlándose la castaña mientras reía al ver los pucheros del niño. Una vez que terminaron de bañarse, la castaña se dispuso a hacer la comida y esta vez toda salió bien.

- ¿Qué es esto? Es realmente delicioso. – comento Natsume con la boca llena y al parecer se encontraba contento.

- Es una tortilla. ¿Nunca la había comido? – el chico negó y la castaño sonrió, estaba feliz, aquel chico realmente la ponía de buen humor.

- ¿No hay más gente en esta casa? – pregunto con seriedad el chico, sorprendiendo a la castaña ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente?

- Mis padres llevan años trabajando en el extranjero, y también tengo dos perros. – Dijo la castaña señalando a la ventana cerca del comedor – Mira el es Pochi y el Puchi. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Por años… - siguió pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿No te sientes sola? – pregunto Natsume.

La castaña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Era verdad… - Si. Estoy deseando que vuelvan a casa – contesto con tristeza, que no paso desapercibida por Natsume, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Si mi amigo no llega hoy ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que llegue?

- Si está bien. – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa mientras recogía los platos. Pero fue seguida por Natsume.

- Tú debes querer algo a cambio. – comento el pelinegro. Pero la castaña lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que "algo a cambio"? Los niños pequeños no deben decir esas cosas – regaño la castaña. Mientras tanto Natsume se sobaba la cabeza. - ¿Entiendes? – pregunto la castaña viendo fijamente al niño, pero este desvió la mirada. – Mejor ponte a ver anime.

- ¿Anime? – Pregunto Natsume sorprendido, así que la castaña fue al televisor y cambio de canal – Este es famoso – comento dejando el control remoto en la mesa e ir a la cocina.

'_Les demostrare a todos que puedo convertirme en Hokage' _Se escuchaba en el televisor _'Llegare a ser el mejor Hokage de todos'_ La castaña volteo al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba callado, lo encontró sentado en el sofá atento al programa. - ¿Por qué dejan a ese niño solo? – comento Natsume para sí mismo. _'No me rendiré, ese es mi camino de ninja'_ - ¡Lucha por ello! – Grito Natsume acercándose al televisor, para zangolotearlo - ¡Pelea! ¡No dejes que te venza! – La castaña sonrió. - ¡Si te rindes todo se abra acabado!

"Interesante, los niños tienen héroes, sean del país que sean y tampoco lo serios que sean" pensó la castaña divertida. "Es solo un niño" repitió en su mente. – Divirtiéndose con un anime. – comento mientras lavaba los trastes. – Natsume – el pelinegro volteo – Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como quieras en esta casa – sugirió la castaña con una gran sonrisa. "Es lindo tenerlo aquí" pensó.

- No puedo… - el pelinegro agacho la cabeza, la castaña disminuyo su sonrisa. – Seguramente mi amigo venga mañana por mí.

- Ah… tienes razón… - "¿En que estaba pensando?"

**. . . **

- Hey tu – llamo Natsume - ¿Por qué no puedo dormir en la cama? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama improvisada en el suelo y Mikan subía a su cama.

- Tu eres un invitado… esta es mi cama ¿entiendes? – "Este mocoso" pensó la castaña. – Y además, no me llames "Tu" llámame Mikan. – sonrió.

- ¿Mikan? – comento Natsume con un leve sonrojo. La castaña asintió.

- Si. Es un poco tarde, pero me llamo Mikan Sakura. Mucho gusto. – se volvió a presentar para después recostarse en la cama. Mientras tanto el pelinegro desvió la mirada de nuevo. – Buenas noches Natsume… - puso la cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a roncar.

Sin embargo el pelinegro al recostarse no pudo apartar la vista de la castaña, la cual comenzó a revolverse demasiado en la cama. – Vaya un sueño. – dijo la chica adormilada con medio cuerpo colgando de la cama y totalmente destapada.

- Así vas a tener frio… esta chica grosera – comento el pelinegro mientras trataba de subir a la castaña y arroparla con el edredón. Sin embargo… - ¡Ah! – grito Natsume al ver como la castaña se le echaba encima y caía sobre él en su cama improvisada. – A bueno… - se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que no podría salir de debajo de la chica. – Estoy contento… - susurro sonrojado. – Es la primera vez que duermo con alguien.

- De nada… - susurro la castaña con los ojos abiertos. Estaba despierta. Abrazo al niño atrayéndolo más a ella.

- ¡Buenas noches! – grito Natsume cerrando los ojos y con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. No entendía por qué no podía retener la mirada a la castaña.

- Buenas noches… - contesto la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos, en los labios de Natsume se formo una leve sonrisa y se apegaba más a la castaña.

- No puedo dormir… - susurro el pelinegro al ver las luces aun encendidas, para después apagarlas con su magia. – Ahora puedo dormir…

**. . . **

- No puedo respirar… - dijo adormilada la castaña, abrió los ojos para después sorprenderse por lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho a quien. Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraba dormido a lado de ella… y lo peor es que estaba desnudo. - ¡¿Qué?! – grito la castaña levantándose, tropezando con el control remoto y encendiendo el televisor. Provocando que el chico se despertara.

'_¡Rassengan!' _- ¡Vamos Naruto! – grito el chico pelinegro al despertarse y después sentarse más cerca del televisor. "Esa reacción… "pensó Mikan sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Natsume? – llamo.

- ¿Qué sucede Mikan? –pregunto el chico de 17 años, volteando a ver a Mikan. - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – pregunto el chico al ver el rostro de la castaña enrojecer… estaba furiosa y avergonzada. "Ese es el verdadero cuerpo de Natsume…" pensó con enojo la castaña. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de diferentes cosas que había hecho con el supuesto niño, como bañarse juntos y dormir juntos… - Que grosera eres, ni siquiera me contestas. – dijo para después voltear a ver la televisión.

Tomo una almohada, está a punto de comenzar a golpearlo ya que se había aprovechado de ella, sin embargo una voz la detuvo… - Espera un momento… - y el espejo comenzó a brillar, del cual salió un hombre de cabello negro y vestido del mismo color. – Esta es una casa de plebeyos… - comento el hombre una vez que estaba fuera y después de examinar la casa.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – molestia, era lo que sentía Mikan. Sin embargo después capto las cosas… ¡Ese sujeto había salido del espejo!

- Soy Reí Serio, sirviente personal del señor Natsume, el segundo príncipe del reino del fuego. – se presento el pelinegro. La castaña no lo podía creer.

- Saliste del espejo – comento la chica tomando el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Es verdad, ha crecido demasiado… - comento Rei examinando a Natsume – el príncipe Tsubasa confeso, ha dicho que le lanzo un conjuro el cual consiste en que usted se volverá adulto cuando se encuentre en un lugar oscuro… - dijo mientras seguía examinando a su amo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Natsume creció en la oscuridad? – preguntaba histérica la castaña.

- Mikan… ¿Estás bien? – pregunto un preocupado Natsume. La tomo de los hombros pero ella se zafo enseguida.

- No, no estoy bien. – Dijo la chica alejándose de ambos… - ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí?

- Es natural, ya que eres una princesa. – Comento Rei como si nada. Tomo el espejo de Mikan y lo mostro a Natsume. – Este es uno de los cuatro espejos que perteneció al reino del aire, su familia, los Hyuga lo ocupaba para emergencias. Sin embargo… - volteo a ver a la castaña – hace años la princesa Sakura de aquel reino lo robo y vino a este mundo. Mucho gusto en conocerte descendiente de la traidora. – Dijo un sonriente Rei.

La castaña no lo podía creer ¡Ahora se enteraba que sus antepasados eran traidores! – Ya no entiendo nada – lloro la castaña tirándose al suelo.

- ¿Cómo sabes esto? – pregunto el pelinegro.

- He visto una foto de aquella mujer… son idénticas – comento Rei – Es verdad… el Natsume grande no es para nada lindo – dijo examinando a su amo. – Pero podemos regresarlo a la normalidad con el "Beso de la princesa". En nuestro mundo solo hay una forma de deshacer los hechizos y es con este beso, los cuales son capaces de transformar a un sapo en príncipe, volver una bestia a su original y de romper un hechizo de sueño eterno, pero debe ser dado por una princesa o una chica enamorada. Pero como no hay candidata…

- Ahí esta – lo interrumpió Natsume. – Es Mikan. – dijo acercándose a la chica con un leve sonrojo. – Quiero que sea ella, la chica que me bese… - La castaña no lo podía creer, se tapo el rostro el cual estaba completamente sonrojado.

Continuará.

**. . .**

**[N/A] **

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Es un capitulo largo, me ha costado, pero valió la pena. Espero que les haya gustado y por cierto: Gracias por leer. Seguramente esperaban un capitulo de "Una vez mas" pero es que no lo he terminado, la pobre de Mikan me está complicando las cosas jajá bueno antes de irme me gustaría a gradecer a Sakura-Chibi58, J. Aidé-chan, Floor Sakura, hina-chan, sakura-san2910, camilaflordeloto y Neko-Chan EM por comentar. **

**Por cierto, pronto subiré los especiales que debo, después de la ardua trivia que hubo y mañana subo el capítulo 20 de una vez más.**

**Dedicado a mi pequeña amiga SakuraChibi58 ^^ **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


End file.
